The Return Of Bill(BillDip)
by GwenCreepy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los gemelos regresaran a Gravity Falls después de tres años de haber derrotado a Bill y detener el Weirdmageddon? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con todas las personas que Dipper y Mabel conocían? Después de tanto tiempo que cosas habrán ocurrido en ese pueblo repleto de misterios aun no descubiertos. . . Y. . . ¿Qué sucedería si Bill Cipher regresara?
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Gravity Falls. Esta historia contiene Yaoi: ChicoxChico, al igual que contiene Yuri: ChicaxChica, a quien no le guste estos géneros que se abstenga de leer, al contrario a quien le guste bienvenido sea. También he de decir que se hace mención a personajes de Star vs The Forces of Evil y de Over de Garden Wall

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Gravity Falls** , _SVTFOE_ , y OGW no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Alex Hirsch,** _Daron Nefcy_ , Patrick McHale

 **Advertencias:** Está historia contiene escenas de violencia explícita, vocabulario ofensivo, futuros non-con( Violación entre otras cosas), mucho lemos y mucho salseo. Os advierto a los más jóvenes que aún quieren tener su inocencia intacta que no lean el fic. Como seguramente pasaréis de mi advertencia. Pasad y preparad la fregona porque va a ser un viaje muuuy movidito.

* * *

Miedo, desesperación, dolor, angustia, impotencia...

Esas y muchas más sensaciones y emociones serían las que sentiría cuando aquel día de caluroso verano descubrí quién era aquel atractivo rubio de mirada dorada que todos los días volvía a la cabaña del misterio.

Su ropa era extravagante, aunque no menos elegante, sus colores resaltaban entre tonos de amarillo, negro y blanco, al menos así lo recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Claro que aquello no era lo único que destacaba de él, una misteriosa personalidad, con una burlona, ladina y coqueta sonrisa siempre puesta en su rostro, como si tuviese todo bajo control en cualquier momento. Una cara atractiva, al igual que un cuerpo atrayente para cualquier fémina.

Sería un necio y sobre todo ciego, si dijera que él no era alguien agradable a la vista.

¡Cierto!, no me he presentado. Soy Dipper, Dipper Pines, si, soy uno de los gemelos que salvó a la humanidad de ser esclavizada por extraños, pero no menos peligrosos demonios.

Aunque yo no estoy aquí para contaros las hazañas de mi pasado, lo que realmente quiero relataros en este momento, es como, después de cuatro largos años. Mabel y yo, volvimos a Gravity Falls, un lugar donde todavía seguía habiendo demasiados misterios que debía descubrir, muchas aventuras que vivir con todos mis amigos, etc.

Pero en ese entonces que no sabía era lo equivocado que podría estar. Para poder entender lo que os quiero decir, deberé contároslo desde el principio. El como llegué a este pueblo de Oregón, como volví a reencontrarme con viejos amigos, como descubrí lo mucho que había cambiado todo y en como le conocí a él.

¿Conocéis el refrán de _no juzgues un libro por su portada_? Pues después de descubrir quién era ese misterioso hombre, ya se quedó grabado en mi mente.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Bueno chicas aquí acaba el prólogo de otra historia que espero poder actualizar pronto(siempre digo lo mismo) Y admitidlo, todas queremos a un Bill en nuestra vida. Esto contiene Spoiler que si no has visto el último capítulo de la serie no lo entenderás. NO me culpéis por ya haber visto la serie completa y querer hacer un fic.**_


	2. El retorno a Gravity Falls

**_Cambio de escena: (línea horizontal)_**

 **Cambio de narrador: ::::::::::::::::::**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

—Quiero que me recuerdes el porqué estamos haciendo esto—gruñí al momento de cruzarme de brazos mientras miraba por la ventanilla del autobús, apreciando toda aquella inmensa arboleda que me indicaba que estábamos cerca de nuestro destino. No era que me molestase el viajar, mucho menos sabiendo al lugar al que íbamos, pero ahora me encontraba en una situación muy cómoda en la ciudad y habría preferido que continuase siendo así.

—¿Debo recordarte que esto lo hacemos por papá y mamá? Tenemos que dejarles un poco de espacio a nuestros padres querido hermanito menor, además, ¡hace cuatro años que no vamos a visitarlos! ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran? ¿Nos reconocerán? ¿He cambiado mucho? ¿Y ellos, habrán cambiado mucho? ¡Kya! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! —dijo ella achuchando a Pato entre sus brazos, el cual ahora había crecido considerablemente después de todo aquel tiempo, a la par que sonreía cual niño pequeño de cinco años.

Suspiré con cierto deje de exasperación, pues era cierto que mi hermana se emocionaba con gran facilidad, aunque tratándose de Gravity Falls no debía extrañarme. Pues a mí también me traía muy buenos recuerdos, no mentiría si dijera que también tuve los mejores momentos de mi vida en aquel misterioso pueblo, no obstante, también hubo muchos, pero muchos momentos horribles que dejaron una espantosa huella en mis recuerdos. Todavía seguía teniendo pesadillas con algunos sucesos que ocurrieron aquí. Aunque por suerte los buenos recuerdos opacaban a los malos la gran mayoría del tiempo.

—Además Dipp, desde que nos fuimos, si no estoy equivocada, y sé que no lo estoy… nunca te has deshecho del gorro de Wendy~ —el tono de picardía que había usado en su voz era excesivamente notorio, al igual que el notable color carmesí que había ocupado mis mejillas en cuestión de segundos por la afirmación de mi hermana. Realmente no sabía más, el que me lo recordase a cada segundo desde que nos montamos en este autobús o el que tuviese toda la maldita razón del mundo.

No tardé demasiado en tomar la punta del gorro para bajarlo hasta que tapase mis ojos y así todo se volviera completamente oscuro y pronto me quedase completamente callado, las ganas de hablar se me habían quitado en cuestión de segundos, más que nada por la vergüenza de la verdad —Tu silencio dice más que mil palabras Dipper Pines, hasta Pato piensa lo mismo —dijo y al momento sentí como el cerdo me restregaba su nariz por toda la extensión de mi brazo, y aunque intenté aguantarme la risa, me fue imposible, pues una pequeña carcajada había conseguido escaparse de mis labios sin que pudiese evitarlo. No sabía cómo ella y su mascota siempre conseguía hacer que me riera cuando estaba "enfadado".

Después de unos instantes, levanté el gorro para permitir que mi vista se volviera a acostumbrar a la abundante luz de aquel brillante y caluroso día de verano. Observé a mi gemela, quien tenía una gran una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara mientras abrazaba a Pato. Ah… Realmente no puedo estar molesto con ella, después de todo es mi hermana mayor… por unos minutos. Negué levemente con la cabeza y pronto le devolví el mismo gesto a ella y después de aquello simplemente volví a girarme para mirar por la ventana.

Y no podía negarlo, pues ella tenía razón, aunque Wendy me lo dejase muy claro aquel día en el que dijo que no quería nada conmigo, aun así, después de todos estos años, todavía el recordarla me hacía sonreír al igual que tener su gorro...

¿Soy masoquista? Para que negarlo, está más que claro que es así. Pero no puedo evitarlo, aun sabiendo que las probabilidades de que yo le guste son bajas… muy bajas. Llevo cuatro años esperando poder volver a confesarme, ya no soy el mismo que antes, bueno, al menos en algunos aspectos.

—Tierra llamando a Dipper, responda por favor —La mano de mi hermana comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro frente a mis ojos, haciendo que rodase estos y suspirase. Con tranquilidad me giré para verla y arquear una de mis cejas— ¿Qué es lo que pasa esta vez Mabel? —le pregunté con un leve deje de molestia, pues en aquellos momentos estaba metido en mi mente.

—Que si no quieres que te nos lleven a una parada distinta de la nuestra será mejor que tomemos las cosas y que bajemos ya —dijo sacándome la lengua de forma burlona para tomar sus cosas y pronto bajar del autobús junto a Pato. Una tenue sonrisa se formó en mis labios y negando con la cabeza por igual tomé mis cosas y bajé del autobús para que tan pronto como bajase de este las puertas se cerrasen y el vehículo se marchase.

Cerré mis ojos por unos instantes e inspiré el aire fresco de aquel pacífico lugar, unos segundos después abrí mis ojos y miré a mi alrededor. El bosque seguía igual de bello y misterioso, las hojas con aquel tono amarillento y verdoso hacia que una leve sonrisa se formara en mi rostro por los hermosos recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente. Podía apreciar como el viento danzaba entre las copas de los árboles y hacía que se rozasen como si de un hermoso baile se tratara. Solo se podía apreciar el murmullo de la brisa veraniega y el paisaje. Al contrario que la ciudad, el pueblo y el bosque eran completamente distintos, la paz reinaba en ellos.

Si no hubiese conocido este lugar, jamás diría que este lugar escondía misterios o fuese extraño. Pero al conocerlo, sabía que este lugar ocultaba muchos secretos. Y todavía me quedaban muchos por desvelar.

—Bueno niños, ¿os vais a quedar todo el día viendo el bonito paisaje? —Dijo una conocida, grave, anciana y algo ronca voz a nuestras espaldas que nos hizo sonreír al reconocer de quien se trataba.

—¿O vais darles un abrazo a vuestros tíos? —Después de escuchar la segunda voz, inmediatamente nos giramos sobre nuestros ejes con una gran sonrisa a la par que abríamos nuestros ojos con cierta sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo estos se aguaron. Mi hermana ahogó un pequeño grito de emoción y tan pronto como nuestras piernas reaccionaron ambos fuimos corriendo en dirección a ellos

—¡Tío Ford, tío abuelo Stan! —y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, nos lanzamos a los brazos de los dos, dejando que las lágrimas comenzasen a descender por nuestras mejillas.

Unos segundos, quizás minutos, todos nos separamos y después nos miramos los unos a los otros en un cómodo silencio. Pero entonces, una pregunta surgió en mi mente y prefería que me la respondiese ya— Pero… ¿Vosotros no estabais navegando por el mar en el Stan O' War II en busca de aventuras y tesoros? —los dos arquearon una de sus cejas al mismo tiempo, se miraron mutuamente y después, volvieron su vista a nosotros. Y ahora que me daba cuenta… ellos, seguían exactamente igual que desde que nos fuimos hace varios años… para algunos los años no pasan.

—Bueno, nos hemos tomado unas vacaciones, ya era tiempo de descansar un poco —dijo el tío abuelo Stan tomando del cuello a su hermano haciendo que este abriese sus ojos ciertamente sorprendido por el agarre para después, hacer el mismo gesto que su hermano había hecho.

—Además, enterarnos de vuestra llegado a este desierto lugar nos alentó más a hacerlo —dijo nuestro tío Ford mientras sonreía a la par que su gemelo.

Recuerdo cuando mis tíos no podían verse ni en pintura, cuando su relación pendía de un hilo y ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer. Y el verlos ahora, tan contentos, abrazándose con esa extensa sonrisa, simplemente me sentía relajado y alegre por ellos.

—Por cierto, estáis muy cambiados. Nos ha costado reconoceros, si no fuera porque tú Dipper llevas el gorro que te dio Wendy y porque la extravagancia en vestir de Mabel no cambia nunca —dijo burlón el gemelo sin gafas haciendo que todos nos riésemos por ello.

Lo cierto es que ahora nos veo y talvez… solo tal vez. El suceso que ocurrió en este lugar hace cuatro años no fuese tan malo. Después de todo de él salieron cosas que jamás hubiese podido imaginar. La reconciliación de dos hermanos, el como la relación entre Mabel y yo se volvió más cerrada y como todos sabemos, el fin de Bill.

Sentí como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo con solo recordar ese nombre… e incluso cuando veía un dorito no podía evitar recordar su maldita voz burlona, de cierta manera era exasperante y perturbador. Pero al menos, al final, ese estúpido triangulo iluminati obtuvo lo que se merecía.

— Bien, pero no nos quedemos aquí como idiotas aunque algunos lo sean —Dijo el tío Ford revolviendo nuestro cabello y el de su hermano— Vayamos para la cabaña del misterio, tenéis que verlos a todos. Estaban muy ansiosos por poder veros.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya me veía siendo empujado junto a Mabel, por mis dos tíos y Pato hacia el coche que por suerte tenía un remolque donde podríamos montar a nuestra gran mascota.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Los sentimientos de nostalgia y alegría, llenaba los cuerpos de los gemelos Pines, de los cuatro gemelos realmente. Después de todo habían vuelto a aquel pueblo, el lugar donde vivieron tantas aventuras, donde en varias ocasiones sus vidas corrieron peligro, pero también donde habían guardado maravillosos recuerdos que jamás podrían ser olvidados.

Pasaron a través del pueblo, aquel del que jamás desaparecía su tan característico aire misterioso, había sido tan rápido y efímero que tan solo pudieron apreciar unas cuantas casas y algunas personas que ni recordaban (pues seguramente eran turistas) rondando por las calles.

Instantes después, se vieron envueltos por la espesa arboleda del bosque, dándoles a entender que no faltaba demasiado para que llegasen a la cabaña. Pasaban tan rápido entre ellos que parecía que podías ver distintas figuras difuminadas entre cada tronco, y lo cierto es que poco les extrañaría a ellos.

Y entonces, frente a ellos, apareció aquella cabaña de vieja madera, donde el único cambio que se podía apreciar en el exterior de ella era que todas sus letras estaban perfectamente puestas y relucientes.

Los dos mayores bajaron del coche, les abrieron la puerta a sus sobrinos y con una sonrisa los gemelos mayores les dijeron:

—¡Bienvenidos a la cabaña del misterio!

* * *

 _ **Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo, sé que es corto tan solo es la introducción a la historia, pero dadle una oportunidad, os prometo que no os defraudará. ¡Un saludo!**_


End file.
